AIMing High but Getting Nowhere
by socgrl
Summary: What if Harm and Mac were teenagers with the technology of today?


Title: AIMing High but Getting Nowhere  
  
Rating: PG13 (just in case).some LANG and AS  
  
Category: Angst (H/M)  
  
Summary: Imagine if Harm and Mac were teenagers with the technology available today  
  
AN: JAG and all it's characters don't belong to me.if they did I'd of had "them" together after season 2 (when the best partner Harm has ever had first arrived! - Sorry I'm a HUGE Mac fan and I believe that JAG's success lies solely in the introduction of her character.and her relationship with that HOT Aviator.) Oh.also.I'm just venting.it's been a long day! I don't really think Harm would act like this!!! (sorry guys)  
  
Home for Summer Break:  
  
2300 Hours  
  
Home of Sarah Mackenzie  
  
Walking in the door from a long evening at work Mac headed over to her desk and powered up her laptop computer. As always it seemed to take forever especially when she was excited to see who was online. When her welcome screen finally came up she automatically dialed up the Internet and within seconds had her buddy list (Ninjagurl) in the corner of her screen. Not seeing anyone interesting she went about her usual routine of checking her e-mail and her favorite sites.  
  
-------------  
  
Hours  
  
Home of Harmon Rabb  
  
Having nothing better to do Harm went to his desktop and logged onto the internet. His mother and Frank were on their usual Friday night out so Harm decided to see if he could find one of his many girlfriends that was willing to go out at this time of night. Along with his many blonde's, Mac was also online.  
  
--------------  
  
'Yay, Harm's on!' Mac thought and automatically clicked on his IM  
  
--------------  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: What's up?  
  
TooBLONDE: Nothing much, how bout you?  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: I'm bored  
  
TooBLONDE: I'm sorry. Me too.  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: Wanna do something?  
  
TooBLONDE: Nah.it's late and I have some things to do!  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: Oh.well ttyl then bye  
  
TooBLONDE: Night  
  
TooBLONDE: signed off at 2319 'Damn' thought Harm.  
  
-------------  
  
Ninjagurl: Hey you. What's up?  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: chillin. You?  
  
Ninjagurl: nope just checkin mail  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: anything interesting?  
  
Ninjagurl: Just my horoscopes, junk, and some mail from some friends. Nothing too interesting  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: Oh  
  
------------  
  
(At the same time as his conversation with Mac)  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: Hey babe, what'cha doin tonight?  
  
Airhead_sweetie: Nothing.you?  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: wanna go do something?  
  
Airhead_sweetie: Uhm.  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: Come on.I'm bored  
  
Airhead_sweetie: I'd love to but I have work tomorrow morning. You know not everyone gets to spend all summer bye the pool. LOL.  
  
Airhead_sweetie: well I have to get some sleep.so I'll talk to you soon.  
  
---------------  
  
Ninjagurl: So.got anything planned tonight?  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: Well I wanna have something planned but I keep getting dumped tonight.  
  
Ninjagurl: Aw.poor boy 'I swear that boy.all he thinks about is sex!'  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: are you mocking me?  
  
Ninjagurl: Uhm..yes.what are you gonna do about it? 'a little flirtation never hurt anyone'  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: keep it up!  
  
Ninjagurl: why? I'm not afraid of you!  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: you should be  
  
Ninjagurl: why Stickboy?  
  
--------------  
  
As Mac sat by her computer running through her Favorites List she waited for Harm to reply. 'He's so cute.to bad he's got his head too far up his own ass to realize that I like him. I know I'm not blonde, but give me a break. He can't be that shallow, can he? I mean we've been friends for forever and we've flirted with each other countless times.I guess I'm the only one who took it seriously!'  
  
Ninjagurl: HELLO.you still out there?  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: yeah  
  
Ninjagurl: what happened  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: nothing.I'm just in the "mood" and no one want's to help me out so to speak  
  
Ninjagurl: Man all you ever think about is SEX. I swear.you should start getting paid for your services.you'd make a fortune! 'I don't care about all the stupid blondes that won't help you out. What a dumbass!'  
  
Ninjagurl: I mean seriously.I've never known anyone with more pent up sexual tension before in my life.  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: Damn.Kiss my ass.  
  
Ninjagurl: Sorry rather not.  
  
Ninjagurl: You are such an asshole!!! 'Man he really gets on my nerves!'  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: What the hell is your problem?  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: Why are you being such a bitch?  
  
Ninjagurl: I'm sorry 'Actually I'm not, oh well.'  
  
Ninjagurl: It's just that I don't have the strong sexual drive that you have. I guess I don't understand.  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: neither do I  
  
Ninjagurl: I LUV U  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: you better!  
  
Ninjagurl: you Luv me?  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: I guess so  
  
Ninjagurl: what do you mean you guess so.  
  
Ninjagurl: wow, no wonder you have the girls falling at your feet.I mean with comments like that!  
  
Ninjagurl: so you get any offers  
  
Ninjagurl: I don't know why I care 'yeah I do. I don't want him to have any offers!'  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: nope  
  
Ninjagurl: hum.  
  
'I hate it when he responds with these short little phrases and I've written like an entire book!!!'  
  
----------------  
  
'Man I wanna get laid tonight! Mom and Frank are out and won't be home until tomorrow morning. I have the house to myself and no one to share it with. To top things off Mac, whose supposed to be my best friend is being a total bitch!' With that thought Harm kept trying the other girls on his buddy list.still with hopes to snag an offer.  
  
--------------  
  
As Mac sat by her computer waiting for some other topic for Harm to start on she kept thinking about earlier in the week when out of the blue he popped up on her screen and asked if she was mad at him. It through her off guard, the only thing she could think to say was.What? He told her that he had tried twice to send her a message and she never responded. "Oh.sorry.my computer is screwed up it keeps kicking me off!" was what she told him  
  
----------------  
  
Ninjagurl: Why did you think I was mad at you the other day?  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: I told you  
  
Ninjagurl: No you didn't  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: yes I did.you didn't respond to my messages  
  
Ninjagurl: I didn't know you cared  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: what?  
  
Ninjagurl: I didn't know you cared enough to be upset that I didn't respond to your message  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: Oh  
  
--------------  
  
By this time Mac was getting thoroughly frustrated with her supposed "best friend" and was running short on patience.  
  
Ninjagurl: since you obviously seem busy I'll let you get to work  
  
Ninjagurl: I'll be reading if you feel like interrupting me!  
  
After twenty minutes of no response Mac finished up her business totally frustrated. She figured she'd write him back one more time.hopefully sounding frustrated.bitchy even.maybe he'd get the point that she was mad at him! Whenever they get ready to log off they always played a game of who got the last word. Usually it would start out with night, lata, bye bye, sweet dreams, ttyl, see ya, love ya, luv u too and then she or he would finally log off. Tonight she figured she'd keep it short.  
  
Ninjagurl: see ya lata  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: lata  
  
--------------  
  
Ninjagurl: signed off at 2445  
  
Flyboy_Hammer: luv ya  
  
Ninjagurl: signed off at 2445  
  
'Damn'. Harm thought. Mac never ended a message session that quickly and that got Harm thinking. 'Maybe she is mad at me. But why? It's not like she's jealous or anything!'  
  
---------------  
  
As Harm sat at his computer contemplating what just happened Mac shut down her computer and headed to bed. She wasn't tired but she didn't feel like getting back on the computer and finding Harm on there finally ready to talk. She was sick and tired of the game that they were playing and was too frustrated to put up with it anymore tonight. So she laid in bed and turned on the radio.maybe that would settle her nerves. But all she could think about was how much she wished she could be given a sign of what she should do about her relationship with Harm. She tossed and turned all night long. This was going to be the worst night of sleep (or lack there of) that she's had in a long time. 


End file.
